deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description One piece VS Naruto! Both of these contestents are finally going to face off in... A Death Battle! Where it will meet a decisive end, once and for all! The Pirate with Devil Fruit powers Vs. The Shinobi with Jinchuuriki powers! Interlude Wiz: There will always be people who say 'You can't do it', but all you need to do is brush it off and keep moving forward, and these two are prime examples of this. Boomstick: Wait, really? I just thought we were talking about two really dumb and stubborn anime characters. Wiz: Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tail Fox, Boomstick: And Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates...Seriously. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Naruto Wiz: The day was October 10th and the Hidden Leaf Village was under attack by the demon fox Kyuubi/Kurama. To save the village and their newborn, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sacrificed themselves to seal a part of the Bijuu in the body of their child, Naruto. [Naruto Main Theme starts playing] Boomstick: Naruto's early life was rough. He was shunned by the bitches known as villagers for containing the Fox that had ravaged their home. No-one payed attention to him unless they were throwing evil-ass looks his way. Eventually, while struggling to graduate from the Academy, he was tricked into stealing a scroll that a traitorous chuunin wanted for himself. With the help of his Teacher, Iruka, Naruto foiled this plot, and graduated from the academy at last. Wiz: His dream was to become Hokage to get everyone to treat him as someone important. He lived many adventures until the 4th Great War of the ninjas. Boomstick: Where characters received several huge power boosts. The time of a saga, their power has tripled, or quadrupled. Even worse than DBZ. Wiz: Nevertheless, we are going to see Naruto at the end of the series, where he finally become Hokage. Boomstick: After waiting a long ass time too! Hashirama Senju for the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju for the second, Hiruzen Sarutobi for the third, Minato Namikaze for the fourth, Tsunade for the fifth, Danzo for the sixth, Tsunade again for the seventh, Kakashi Hatake for the eight, and finally Naruto for the ninth. He must have been relieved to finally have become Hokage at the end after all these years waiting. Wiz: Naruto is skilled in hand to hand combat and is quite well-versed in Taijutsu, typically using it in conjunction with clones. However, he performs better using Ninjutsu due to his incredibly high Chakra reserves, owed to multiple factors: being an Uzumaki, being the Jinchuuriki of mainly Kurama, and having small portions of the other Bijuu's chakras. Naruto's first main ninjutsu technique is the... Boomstick: KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! Fuck nothing happened. Wiz: Herm... Shadow Clone Jutsu which is an advanced form of the Bunshin Jutsu. However, instead of mere illusions of the user, The Kage Bunshin No Jutsu creates physical copies of Naruto, who are also capable of using the different forms of Ninjutsu Naruto is already capable of using. Boomstick: Later, he managed to master the jutsus of his deceased father, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin No Jutsu. The Rasengan technique creates a spiralling sphere of Chakra in Naruto's hand which he thrusts into the opponent. There are also many variants of the move, so many in fact that we can only really list ONE here, which is Naruto's own signature move, after he altered the Rasengan with his elemental chakra nature, something which dear old dad never accomplished. Wiz: The result was named Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken is Naruto's deadliest jutsu by a long shot. Fundamentally, forming it is the same as the Rasengan, but it instead uses Wind-natured Chakra. The attack itself strikes the target with millions of Microscopic Needles every second, and it has multiple variations too. Naruto originally required two clones to form this attack, but has since overcome this flaw, by mimicking the usage of more hands with own chakra, previously provided by his clones. Boomstick: The version of the Hiraishin No Jutsu that his father had was actually a different technique. He needed to mark a place before teleporting to it. Naruto "perfected" the technique, as he doesn't need any marks. However, he needs to be close to the desired location in order to do that. Too bad it isn't like Instant Trasnmission. Wiz: He is also able to use the Substitution technique which swaps places with a nearby object, and the Transformation technique, which allows Naruto to transform into a number of objects. Later, he mastered the sage mode, which allows him to enhance his attacks by combining his Chakra with Natural Energy to create Senjutsu Chakra, which boosts his speed, strength, and durability, and allows him to sense other beings through this natural energy. [My Name starts playing] Boomstick: Naruto's greatest asset, however, is the being that was sealed inside him the very day he was born: Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. At first, Kurama loathed Naruto, and rightfully so as Naruto was an annoying brat prankster at the time, and wished to manipulate him to release him from his seal. The poor animal just wanted freedom. Call in the SPA Wiz. Wiz: However, as Naruto subjugated and eventually befriended the Bijuu, Kurama willingly lent him his power, which manifested in the form of what Naruto calls his Chakra mode. Boomstick: Real original name here. Wiz: In Chakra Mode, Naruto's skin is enveloped by a golden aura, which is Kurama's Chakra. With this transformation, Naruto's speed, strength and durability increase even further than in Sage Mode, and if that wasn't enough, he can combine the two forms. He can also advance to his Tailed Beast Mode. Boomstick: WHERE HE TURNS IN A FUCKING HUGE NINE-TAILED FOX!! Wiz: Rather, where he manifests an avatar of Kurama to fight in. While in this form, Naruto gains access to the Tailed Beast Ball technique, which gathers Chakra into a super-condensed and highly explosive sphere, capable of destroying mountains. Boomstick: And he can obtain another even more powerful form, by combining all the chakra of the different Bijuu he acquired from the Sage of Six Paths himself. The Six-Paths Sage mode. Wiz: Upon entering Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto gets ten Truth-Seeking Balls, or Gudoudama, that surround him. These can be used for various things, like forming rods made out of the spheres, surrounding him in a spherical shield that is immune to all attacks that are not Senjutsu or Taijutsu. Boomstick: He can combine them with his trademark technique by implanting Wind Chakra into them to convert them into a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Wiz: He also gains the ability to draw upon the other Bijuus' Chakra to improve his techniques further. The special properties he can add to his jutsus from the other Bijuus are as follows. From Shukaku... Boomstick: The ugly-ass Tanuki. Wiz:... he can add sealing properties to his attacks. Matatabi... Boomstick: Who's a giant kitty on fire you don't want to mess with. Wiz: ...grants him Fire Release, Isobu grants him Water Release, Son Goku grants him Lava Release, Kokuo grants him Steam Release, Saiken grants him the ability to give his jutsu Acidic properties, Chomei grants him the ability to utilize Scale Powder, a substance Chomei can release and cause to detonate, and Gyuki grants him Ink, which he can use to blind his foes. Boomstick: He can put all these elements into nine seperate Rasenshuriken to create the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, a wombo-combo of every Bijuu you could think of. Wiz: In addition, after losing one of his arms in a final confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto got a new, prosthetic arm made for him out of Senju Hashirama's cells, which grants one bearing them a healing factor. It can heal a potentially mortal wound in seconds. Boomstick: Oh, and guess what? In Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto can FUCKING FLY!!! Wiz: Also, in all forms past Kyuubi Chakra Mode, he can create arms made out of chakra that can stretch and be used to attack or damage his opponents. Naruto: "People are counting on me for all kinds of things, so i won't mess up!" Luffy Wiz: Pirates. Terrorizing the seas from the times of Caesar to even the modern day, the sight of one of their ships on the horizon can strike fear into the hardiest of seafaring men. Boomstick: When you think of pirates, you generally think of beards, peg legs, zombie parrots, eyepatches, guns, and other symbols of manliness. Unless you’re that one chick, uh, what’s her name? Wiz: Anne Bonney. Boomstick: Yeah, her. Unless you’re her. But I’m pretty sure she was still manly. But what you DON’T think of when thinking of pirates is a skinny muscular kid with a goofy smile and a straw hat. Wiz: Unless you’re one of the people aware of One Piece, the world’s best-selling Manga nearing its twenty-year anniversary and with far more chapters than Dragon Ball itself. Meet its protagonist: Monkey D. Luffy. Boomstick: Inspired by his legendary idol Red Haired Shanks and the stories of the Pirate King Gold Roger, Luffy always dreamed of becoming a pirate himself, following the ideals of his two foster brothers. Even as a child, he would stab himself in the face to prove his manliness, but Shanks’ crew wouldn’t let him in, saying he was still too young. And god damn, did he learn that the hard way. Wiz: At age seven, Luffy’s comedic appetite got the better of him and he managed to eat an entire Devil Fruit unknowingly, a feat in itself since the taste of such a fruit can cause even mature, stoic adults to keel over in pain. The Gum-Gum fruit gave Luffy a rubber body at the cost of being able to swim: A pirate’s worst nightmare. Boomstick: And that’s not even the half of it! After a falling-out with Shanks, Luffy got the bright idea to stand up to a dangerous group of mountain bandits. When Shanks intervened to save Luffy’s life, he sacrificed his arm in the process, scarring Luffy mentally for life. Wiz: now thoroughly convinced he needed to wait a while before setting out on his pirate adventure, Luffy received his iconic Straw Hat from Shanks, promising to return it when they met on the high seas once again. A decade later, Luffy did indeed set out, and gathered a small but powerful and unorthodox band of members that would become one of the most famous rookie crews in history: the Straw Hat pirates. Boomstick: Devil Fruits were rather uncommon in the East Blue, Luffy’s starting point, and he took nearly every fight he was in by absolute storm with his surprising abilities. His most famous technique, the Gum Gum Pistol, has him line up a punch with an extended fist so powerful it knocked out a sea king in one hit as the FIRST THING HE DID WHEN HE LEFT THE ISLAND. Wiz: Luffy’s rubber body has a wide variety of attacks involving punches, kicks, headbutts, holds, and counters all based off its stretchy properties. As a man made entirely out of rubber, Luffy is immune to blunt force from attacks like punches and bullets, but can still get damaged by blades. Boomstick: His childish personality gives him an extreme edge in combat, being able to make up new abilities and techniques on the fly. And he backs it up with serious power. His trademark Bazooka technique can send victims flying beyond the horizon, and his Gatling attack is so fast it looks like he’s spawning several fists at once. The battle axe technique can destroy entire buildings in one strike, floor by floor. And not only is this all pre-timeskip, this is pre-Grand Line. Wiz: By inflating his massive stomach, Luffy can redirect cannonballs and other attacks and survive falls from monstrous heights without taking any damage whatsoever. Borderline unstoppable in the east blue, it was well into the Grand Line where Luffy suffered his first major defeat since setting out. And I’m not referring to Smoker or Crocodile, I’m referring to Aokiji, Admiral of the Navy. Boomstick: Luffy’s seriously determined to protect his friends at all costs, but Aokiji was the first to hand Luffy a total defeat when after one of his crew members. Unlike the sandy warlord of the sea, Luffy didn’t get a second chance to fight, and could very well have died if not for Kuzan’s laziness. Knowing that if he didn’t get any stronger he couldn’t protect his crew, Luffy developed some new insane powers: the Gears. Wiz: Luffy’s entire body is made of rubber, allowing him to develop some pretty smart abilities that completely bypass the paramecia-type fruit’s usual predictability disadvantage. They all relate to three major tissue sections of the human body: blood, bone, and skin. In Gear Second, Luffy widens his blood vessels allowing for faster circulation; by pumping his blood faster with his rubber heart, Luffy can reach speeds faster than the eyes of trained assassins can see. In combination with his ranged punches, Luffy can knock people out from range seemingly without even lifting a limb. Boomstick: Although this technique used to require a pose to initiate and cost him a lot of energy, Luffy was able to quickly gain it back by eating meat. Post-timeskip, no longer the case. Wiz: In Gear Third, Luffy bites his thumb and blows air into his hollow bones, inflating them and his limbs to the size of giants and increasing his already insane strength exponentially. A punch in this mode was able to knock out a giant marine in a single shot, and can level large buildings and ships with total ease. Boomstick: Because of physics or something, Luffy usually reverted to a weak chibi form for the same duration he was in giant form afterwards. Post-timeskip, no longer the case. Wiz: And in Gear Four, Luffy coats his skin with Haki, making it incredibly bouncy and nigh-resistant to any form of attack, bouncing them back without any loss of force to friction. His skin becomes so bouncy he is unable to stand still on the ground, and is able to bounce off the air to fly, or redirect his punches at sharp angles. Boomstick: The only gear with a notable drawback, as it drains a large part of his Haki and leaves him vulnerable for ten minutes. Say, Wiz, what IS Haki? Wiz: I’m glad you asked. Haki is a mysterious aura-like ability found within every living being in the One Piece world, and it comes in three distinct colours. If awakened and harnessed properly, Haki can be used to increase physical power exponentially to the point of damaging even Logia type Devil Fruits, sensing an opponent’s attack before it even begins, and projecting one’s willpower so as to knock out anyone not worth fighting. Luffy has mastered all three. Boomstick: When his skin glows black, you know you’re about to take a serious beating. When his body goes limp and he gazes off into space, you know your attacks are not going to hit for shit. And when he blinks... well, you can just kiss 50 000 members of your army goodbye. Wiz: The last colour, known as Haki of the Supreme King, is incredibly rare, belonging to only one in several million people. As if Luffy wasn’t special enough, there are several coincidences that link him to the pirate king, including the mysterious middle initial “D”. It is a topic of conversation among everyone except his own crew whether or not Monkey D. Luffy will follow in the footsteps of Gol D. Roger. Boomstick: But with all his power comes a lot of weak points. The most common is the sea itself; as a Devil Fruit user, Luffy will lose all his energy when he comes into contact with the ocean, or a special rock that embodies its essence, Seastone. Fucking Kryptonite, man. Wiz: Luffy is also very dim-witted. While he can think up attacks and bizarre strategies well on the fly, he is often caught off-guard by opponents themselves, and can get very pressured during the beginning of the fight until he finds a way out. Boomstick: Don’t let that get you down, though. Luffy has defeated self-proclaimed gods, ran with a 60 thousand pound golden ball on his arm, city blocks with one strike, defeated several warlords with bounties much higher than his own, and survived the Whitebeard war after being made public enemy number one. He may be a fucking idiot, but he’s certainly a very powerful one. Wiz: If opponents were more willing to kill him outright rather than toy with him, then perhaps we wouldn’t see such a rise to fame from such an unexpected beginning. Luffy uses Gum Gum Gatling in Gear Second, driving dozens of steaming fists into Rob Lucci’s chest simultaneously and barraging him with hundreds of punches. Death Battle In the Hidden Leave Village, Naruto is seen running on buildings with a comm device attached to his ear(Yes they had this). Man: Lord Hokage, do you see him? Naruto stops on a building across from a restaurants and spots Luffy gorging himself on meat. Naruto: Yeah, I see him. Man: Are you sure you want to do this, sir? Naruto: If this guy is anything like we've heard of then I'm the only one who has the best chance against him. Plus I haven't had a good fight in a while. Man: Alright, just be careful. And please do your best not to destroy the village. Naruto: I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. Naruto turns off his earpiece and throws a kunai at Luffy's table. Luffy stops eating and slowly averts his eyes to the weapon and notes paper attached to it burning away. An explosion sends Luffy flying out of the building. Naruto jumps off the building and lands a few feet away from him. Luffy picks up a charred piece of meat then looks angrily back at Naruto. Luffy: No one messes with me and my meat. I'm gonna beat you senseless! FIGHT! Luffy stretches his arm back and fires it at Naruto, who steps to the side to dodge it. Naruto: We certainly didn't hear anything about that! While he is distracted Luffy punches Naruto in the gut and sends him flying backwards. Luffy stretches his arm past Naruto as he is still flying, makes a u-turn and punches Naruto again in the back sending him back to Luffy. As Naruto reaches him, Luffy kicks Naruto in the chin sending him into the air. As he is falling Naruto creates a Shadow Clone, grabs him the arms and throws him at Luffy. The clone punches Luffy in the face then kicks him the face, which causes Luffy's head to crash into a building with his neck stretched. The clone is caught off guard by this cartoonish act and Luffy, with his head still in the building, attacks. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol! Luffy sends the clone flying and he disappears. Luffy finally pulls his head of the building and sees no Naruto. He turns only to get a punch to the face from Naruto and then a kick from behind by a clone. Luffy inflates his body into a balloon as he is heading towards the Naruto that punched and destroys the clone. Naruto readies a kunai and throws it at Luffy, who quickly faces his head down and expels all of the air through his mouth, sending him high into the air. While in the air, Luffy throws a punch from the air towards Naruto. Naruto moves out of the way. Luffy's fist is now buried in the ground. Naruto grabs Luffy's arm and pulls him down into the ground. Naruto creates three clones and charges at Luffy. Two of them deliver a series of blows to Luffy. Luffy retaliates by kicking one clone and hitting the other with a... Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Gatling! Both clones disappear and he turns around to see Naruto throwing a kunai at him. Luffy dodges it but as it flies past him it turns into a clone and attacks Luffy from behind. While Luffy is distracted with the one clone, Naruto has another create a Rasengan ball for him. As Luffy defeats the clone Naruto hits him with the Rasengan, sending Luffy flying across the village. Once he gets back up Luffy activated Gear Second. Naruto appears in front of Luffy who immediately takes a punch to the face. Luffy tackles Naruto running through several buildings. Luffy stops and hits Naruto with a... Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk! Naruto crashes into another building. Naruto creates a squad of Shadow Clones and they all charge at Luffy. They all hit Luffy with everything they have but Luffy eventually defeats them all. But none of them were the real Naruto. Naruto has accessed his jinchūriki form and attacks Luffy from behind. Luffy is knocked out of Gear Second. He breathes heavily before biting into his thumb and making a small hole in it. Air fills up in his body and is arm is now massive. Luffy slams his fist at Naruto, who nimbly dodges out of the way. Luffy's fist follows Naruto, destroying a house but misses Naruto entirely. Luffy uses his Kenbunshoku Haki to sense Naruto's presence and swings his first behind him and slams Naruto into a house. Naruto grabs Luffy's fist and throws him across the village. Naruto relaxes for a bit before Luffy jumps back to Naruto in his Gear Fourth form. Luffy punches Naruto so far he is now outside the village and in the forest. Luffy lands where Naruto landed and grabs him. Luffy drags him along the ground as he is running and slams Naruto into a tree. Luffy then throws Naruto away and he lies there. Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke and is replaced with a log. Naruto: Over here Straw Hat. Luffy turns around to find Naruto in his Six Sage Path Mode with the Truth Seeking Balls circling behind him. Luffy charges at Naruto and punches, but is blocked by a Truth Seeker in the shape of a shield. Naruto continues to hit Luffy with his Truth Seekers, with Luffy blocking them with his Busoshoku coated arms. Naruto pushes Luffy back more and more until Naruto hits him himself and sends him flying. Luffy reverts back to his normal form and is breathing heavily. Naruto creates two clones and they grab Luffy by the arms and legs and stretches him. With Luffy trapped, Naruto fires a Truth Seeking Ball at him and he disintegrates into ash. KO! Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke as the wind blows away the ashes of Luffy. Results Boomstick: Gomu Gomu no more Luffy. Wiz: Luffy may have held the durability advantage but Naruto's jinchūriki abilities and senjutsu gave him the edge in this battle. Boomstick: To be fair, Luffy would have completely annihilated anyone with powers similar to Naruto's, but the actual Naruto is a different story. For example his Haoshoku Haki only works on those with weak wills. Naruto has been suppressing the urge to let a giant demon fox from taking over his body, so if anything Naruto has just as much will power as Luffy or even more. Wiz: And when there is a larger being his Kenbunshoku Haki can only detect that one being, namely Kurama. Although Luffy could always know where Naruto was his Shadow Clones are a different story. And in order to keep up with Naruto's jinchūriki forms Luffy would be forced to use his Gear Fourth form, but as it is previously stated after his limit is reached Luffy is left completely exhausted and unable to use Haki. Boomstick: To top it all off even Luffy could not possible survive Naruto's Truth Seeking Balls, as they disintegrate on a subatomic level. Luffy was just stretched beyond his limit. Wiz: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Interlude Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. One Piece' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:PuasLuisZX Category:'Pirates vs Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:Follow up Death Battles